bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Shangri Llama
: "Greetings mammals. The Shangri Llama will see youuuuuuuuuuu-now." : ―Shangri Llama introducing the herd. Shangri Llama is a Llama who rules Geotopia and is Brooke's master and a minor protagonist of the Ice Age 5: Collision Course. Biography Introduced to the Herd : "Downward Dog!" : ―Shangri Llama As the leader of Geotopia, Shangri Llama led his community well. One day, Brooke, a female ground sloth, brought him a herd of many different animals and Shangri Llama decided to teach them yoga. Buck, a weasel, among the group tried his best to convince Shangri Llama that they were all about to die from an impending asteroid. Shangri Llama remarked that wasn't good and believed that yoga was the key to surviving the asteroid, as he did many types of exercises. Buck explained to the llama that the asteroid was magnetically attracted to the area. Shangri tells him that the cause behind that are the crystals that lie among Geotopia. He reveals that the crystals can grant eternal youth as he points out that he's over 400 years old, reassuring Buck that the residents of Geotopia are safe. Buck gives credit to the scenery of of place and then brings the idea of how they could figure out a way to launch Geotopia into space to divert the asteroid. Shangri Llama ignores the weasel's request and continues to partake in more yoga, finally explaining that it's impossible sending the crystallized utopia into space. Tired from yoga, Shangri Llama returns back to his resting state, welcoming the herd to hang out in Geotopia, proving to be no help to the herd to stop the asteroid. Destruction (Shangri Llama's True Colors) : "That wall was the one thing keeping us young! Now, we're all doomed! DOOOOOOOOMED!" : -Shangri Llama exclaiming that He and the geotopians are doomed from the destruction of Geotopia Sid, also among the herd of various mammals, was in love with Brooke and attempted to get a crystal for her from Geotopia wall. When he pulled the crystal off, the entire asteroid began to shake, and then shattered. Shangri Llama who was at first calm, lost his cool and was quite upset about it. He began to scold Sid about his mistake. Though Brooke stood up for Sid and told the llama it was an accident, Shangri Llama didn't care. He explained that the wall of Geotopia was the only wall to keep the Geotopians young and healthy. As he continued to rebuke Sid, he began to grew old, as well as the other Geotopians from the wall breaking. Shangri Llama began to release his anger, screaming and yelling. It wasn't long till Buck noticed that there was a volcano that released smoke. This enlightened Buck, as it was a powerful proportion device that could launch the magnetic crystals. All they had to do was seal the volcano with the crystals. Shangri Llama refused to let them use the crystals as he pointed out that they needed the solid objects to rebuild their sanctuary. Brooke stepped in and told Shangri Llama that Geotopia wasn't his to keep, as it came from the sky and that it was time to give it back. She resonated with the rest of the Geotopians, telling them that change wasn't easy but was a apart of life. The Geotopians agreed to help and went off their way to seal the volcano. Sealing the Volcano After solving a few problems, the mammals finished sealing the volcano. They all waited for the volcano to erupt, except for that it didn't erupt. That was until a Ground Sloth named Granny seal the last geyser, causing the volcano to create a large explosion. With the sghattered crystal starting to rise, they were able to successfully divert and pull the asteroid some where else. The mammals celebrated their victory. Fountain of Youth (Shangri Llama's Rehabilitation) : " Amazing! It's like some kind of fountain of never getting old! Well, we can workshop the name later." : -Shangri Llama impressed by the fountain's power. When the herd took off, one crystal survived the volcano and made it into a hot tub, causing all of the Geotopians to regain their health, including Granny, who decided to stay with a Geotopian Rabbit named Teddy. Traits As a llama, Shangri Llama was covered in thick wool which was dyed in several different colors, and unlike other llamas he sported two horns on the sides of his head. Having practiced yoga, Shangri Llama was particularly flexible, able to bend in ways that others typically could not. Being a spiritual leader Shangri Llama was particularly relaxed and casual, but prone to quickly giving in to stress. Quotes * trailer Yes, but first... downward dog! Sid and Diego do the downward dog pose Caterpillar! tried to do the caterpillar pose Funky chicken, bouncing betty, mashed potato! * Greetings mammals. The Shangri Llama will see you... now. * That wall was the one thing keeping us young. Now, we're all doomed! DOOMED!! * 300 years of peace and harmony, undone by one colossicly, incredibly, stupendously stupid SLOTH! * WHO ''CARES?!'' Llama's true nature * (while doing a downward dog) I’ll wait. I have all the time in the world. * We are young, happy and safe. And we always will be. Thanks to... GEOTOPIA! echoing * You can't. It's impossible. Whoo! I am bushed. Awesome meeting you guys. Feel free to hang or, you know, whatever. his spit flies into a bowl which a Geotopia Aardvark holds * towards the crystals No, No, No! Oaf! to build them up again but he can't; turns to Sid, yelling Simpleton! NINCOMPOOP! * That wall was the one thing a crystal keeping us young. Now, we're all doomed! the crystal down angrily DOOMED!!! gasps And now I think I have a fever! Thank you so much, doofus. * 300 years of peace and harmony, undone by one colossicly, he starts to get old incredibly, out a old beard stupendously stupid ''SLOTH!!Llama suddenly turning into a 400 year old llama'' * as he walks towards Sid 'Sorry', sorry?! "Sorry" doesn't fix the wall now, does it? You little... very loudly like a girl as Buck walks up towards them I need a bubble bath or a massage. Who knows acupuncture? I need to let my anger out. LET IT OUT!! I've been pend out too long, AAHHHH! I wanna hit something? sees the volcano behind Shangri Llama and gets an Idea Someone give me their face. * a pile of crystals No! I'm not giving you my crystals! We need them to rebuild our sanctuary. his body with them as all the Geotopians start auguring * Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Shanghai Llama's Back on Top Baby! his Beard while the Geotopia Beaver returns to normal Ooh, Ahh, Mmm. * Amazing! It's like some kind of "Fountain of Never Getting Old!" Well, we can workshop the name later. Trivia * Shangri Llama isn't really considered a villain like Gavin, Roger & Gertie, but he does act arrogant and selfish. * He looks similar to Allistar from the 2010's film, Open Season 3. * Shangri Llama didn't die in the end, One crystal landed in the Fountain of Youth making him and the Geotopian Animals young again. Gallery Shangri Llama pose.png Category:Ice Age characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Leaders Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Minor Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Villains turned to good side